


Kenobi Crystals

by smartwater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben Swolo, Ben loves his mum, Crush, Cute, Expensive tastes, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, Mystery man, One Shot, Rey has a crush, Rey is creative, Romance, Small Business, Tags Are Hard, awkward babies, first fic, independent business, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartwater/pseuds/smartwater
Summary: Prompt: I’m a jeweller and you always come in to buy stuff so I assume you have a significant other and don’t hit on you, but it turns out you’re just really nice to your mumStar Wars modern day au where Rey and Finn own a business and Ben is their favourite customer.





	Kenobi Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this! This is kinda the first one shot I've ever written so I hope it's okay! Unbeta-d but edited with help from grammerly :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, feel free to let me know what you thought of it!

It was looking to be a relatively quiet day, Rey mused as she sat at the till, playing around with some of the glass beads she had brought out from the adjourning workshop. But then, Wednesdays normally were- no one was ever really looking for jewellery on hump day. Honestly, she wasn’t complaining- fewer customers meant more time to tinker around with materials; she only wished she could be doing it in the studio. 

Of course, her brain pointed out for the 100th time, she could just shut up shop for the day. She quickly shooed that thought away, the stern image of Finn, her business partner and best friend, instantly reminding her why that was a bad idea. 

“Peanut, we need all the sales we can get” he had pointed out, and Rey knew he was right. Business at Kenobi jewellery was good, but it wasn’t exactly booming, and if they wanted to cover all the business expenses, not to mention their living costs, they really needed to take advantage of every opportunity they had. 

Rey was quickly pulled out of her head at the gentle sound of chiming bells, announcing the arrival of another customer. With her best, most bright grin on she glanced up from her work, face melting into a genuine smile in recognition at the sight of the delightfully dark man who had just entered the shop. 

Maybe manning the shop floor did have its perks, she thought as she watched the familiar figure peruse the display cabinets. 

With his striking but plain clothes (every single time she saw him he was wearing black, and Rey wasn’t complaining but seriously man?) huge frame and spectacular hair that she desperately wanted to run her fingers through, he really was a sight to behold. His face wasn’t conventionally handsome- his ears stuck out, his nose was slightly too long and there was a painful scar running across his eye- but there was something about it that had always intrigued Rey. 

As he glanced up towards her she quickly averted her eyes, and as he approached the till she was quickly reminded of the man’s only flaw: he was taken. The regular purchases of rings and necklaces had made that obvious- as he wasn’t buying them for himself (she’d never seen him wear any accessories, save for an onyx signet ring) he must have some fancy significant other. Whoever she was, she had expensive tastes- selling unique, handcrafted items, Kenobi Jewelry was not the cheapest of shops. 

“I’d like to see the necklace in the window”. The man’s deep, rumbling voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Rey nodded, hopping off her stool and moving around the counter, gesturing for him to lead the way.

The man stood awkwardly as she fished the key out of her pocket, unlocked the cabinet and delicately lifted out the desired piece, holding it out for him to take. 

He admired it scrutinously, before nodding abruptly. “I’ll take this”. 

She nodded, taking the item back before returning to the counter. “I’m sure she’ll look beautiful in this”, Rey remarked as politely as possible as she reached under the counter for a box to put the piece in.

The man shrugged, a small smile on his face. “I guess.”

She glanced up inquisitively before returning her eyes to the register screen, relaying the price. As he touched his card to the reader, she spoke up again. 

“I assume she likes jewellery then, your girlfriend. Well I mean she must, because you’re here again and- I’m sorry did I miss something?” Rey exclaimed self-consciously as the man opposite her laughed. “Look I don’t know what’s so fun-”

She was quickly interrupted by the man’s apologetic tones. “I’m sorry, honestly. It’s just that, well, there’s no girlfriend- or boyfriend, for that matter” he added hurriedly as Rey opened her mouth to cut in. “This is all for my mum”. He finished, ears turning a red that Rey imagined matched her cheeks.

“Oh” she said quietly, eyes darting around. 

“Yeah” he replied looking down, tongue darting out to wet his lip. “What about you, are you… with anyone?” He asked slowly, dark eyes fixed on hers. 

She let out a high pitched laugh, replying quickly. “Oh kriff no, I’m as single as single can be I mean honestly if it hadn’t have been for the girlfriend thing I would have been aalll over that” she gestured to him before cutting herself off in horror. “I-I mean-”.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as she spoke and Rey grimaced. 

“I’m sorry, that was wildly inappropriate…” she slid the forgotten purchase gingerly across the counter. “So, um, your receipt is in the bag, thank you for shopping at Kenobi’s, have a great day” she spoke quietly, attempting to recover any sense of professionalism as she stepped back from the till, desperate to escape what she supposed was the man’s revulsion. 

A large hand shot out, grabbing firmly onto hers. “Rey wait”. She looked up sharply, brows furrowed, a question on her lips. 

“How do you know my-”

For a second he looked horrified, answering quickly “it’s on your name badge”. She glanced down, still surprised, and he continued. “If you aren’t busy, then maybe you’d like to meet my mother, she’s a huge fan of your work.”

She nodded slowly, a small smile growing on her lips. 

“Great!” he exclaimed, grabbing a pen from somewhere, Rey was too dazed to note, and quickly scribbling on the back of his receipt. “Okay so this is my number, text me and I’ll give you times and addresses and stuff”. She giggled at his excitement, taking the paper from him.

He huffed slightly as he glanced down at his watch, finally taking the bag with the necklace. “I’m really sorry I have to go now, but seriously text me okay? Okay.”

With that he turned away from the counter and walked out of the shop, Rey watching him in a daze as he went. As the bells on the door chimed she was brought back to reality- “Wait I don’t even know your” the door closed “name” she finished, staring after him. After a brief pause she moved, still smiling, and sat back up on the stool, looking at the piece of paper in her hand. 

_**Text me!** _  
_**Ben Organa-Solo x** _____

_____ _

____Her smile widened and she pulled out her phone, quickly keying the number into her contacts before opening up google. As she began to facebook stalk her mystery man she laughed- perhaps working shop floor wasn’t so bad after all!_ _ _ _

_____ _


End file.
